


Используй то, что под рукой

by Kette, pieces_of_silver



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieces_of_silver/pseuds/pieces_of_silver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Такао/Мидорима. Трахнуть Мидориму счастливым талисманом дня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Используй то, что под рукой

Забросив семидесятый по счету мяч в корзину, Синтаро привычным жестом поправил очки и вытер пот со лба. Пожалуй, тренировку пора было заканчивать. Из коридора доносились влажные шлепки тряпок и причитания уборщиц — сколько ни сражайся с учениками, к концу дня темные полосы от подошв ботинок все равно равномерно покрывали весь пол.

Прихватив с собой мыло и полотенце, Синтаро направился в душ. Это был один из самых приятных моментов если не в занятиях баскетболом вообще, то в школьных тренировках как минимум: когда вода смывала с него весь пот, грязь и усталость, Синтаро чувствовал себя обновленным. Он быстро стянул с себя форму и, оставив ее на скамейке, положил сверху очки.

Сперва смеситель поворачивался плохо, но затем прокрутился почти на пол-оборота, и Синтаро обдало кипятком. Школьным душевым не помешал бы капитальный ремонт, подумал он, тщетно стараясь отрегулировать температуру до наиболее комфортной. Убедившись, что лучше уже не будет, Синтаро встал под теплые струи. 

Такао.

Синтаро вздохнул. Вода попала в рот, и он резко закашлялся. Последнее время не думать о Такао становилось все сложнее. Это можно было бы списать на то, что они проводили друг с другом большую часть своего времени: уроки, обеды, тренировки, домашние задания. Но Синтаро прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что дело было вовсе не в этом. 

Да, тот был первым человеком, попытавшимся, как бы банально это ни звучало, подружиться с ним. Сперва это вызывало недоуменное раздражение, потом непонимание, но после памятного разговора, когда Такао раскрыл все свои карты, что-то бесповоротно изменилось. 

К Такао тянуло, причем вполне объяснимое желание больше видеться и общаться начало приобретать несколько нездоровую окраску. Хотелось, чтобы тот уделял ему все свое внимание, тратил на него все свое время. А еще — прижать к стенке и сделать… что-нибудь. Чтобы Такао откинул голову ему на плечо. Чтобы выгнулся и застонал сквозь зубы — с его болтливостью Такао вряд ли бы сдержался. Чтобы…

Когда мысли принимали такой оборот, рука обычно сама собой тянулась к паху, но сегодня Синтаро слишком устал, и просто сделал воду холоднее, чтобы прийти в себя.

Ничего не будет. Синтаро осознавал это совершенно отчетливо. Невозможно было допустить даже мысль о том, чтобы предпринять какие-то действия в этом направлении, потому что это означало бы конец их дружбе. А дружбу с Такао Синтаро ценил уж точно выше своих плотских желаний.

Синтаро отвел с лица намокшие пряди и смыл остатки пены. Кожа покрылась мурашками, пока он шел по холодному кафелю. Наскоро вытеревшись, он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вышел в раздевалку.

Из расстегнутого кармана сумки выглядывала бутылка воды. Синтаро никогда не клал воду в этот карман, и перед тренировкой ее там точно не было, а это значило, что отвлечься не получилось. Никто кроме Такао не стал бы этого делать. Синтаро почувствовал, как внизу живота собирается тепло, и вздохнул. 

Вода оказалась с клубничным вкусом. От неожиданности Синтаро чуть не выплюнул ее себе на футболку.

Он закрутил крышку и убрал бутылку на место, в боковой карман. Молния не застегнулась. Мешала бадминтонная ракетка — талисман дня в этот раз был достаточно компактным, но убирать его на самое дно сумки Синтаро не хотел. Пришлось вытащить рукоятку, чтобы отделение застегнулось хотя бы наполовину.

Как только он открыл шкафчик, на него что-то упало. Синтаро поднял с пола несколько блестящих квадратиков. Презервативы. Кто-то из команды, скорее всего Мияджи, попытался пошутить. Синтаро усмехнулся. Его самого мало волновало, что думали о его личной жизни, но, возможно, на вопрос об обширности его сексуального опыта, точнее его отсутствия, не стоило отвечать честно. Мияджи хихикал тогда громче всех. Это было отвратительно.

Такао, подумалось Синтаро, смеется совсем иначе. Громко, запрокидывая голову и широко открывая рот. Так, что очень сложно сдержаться и не представить, каково это — почувствовать его губы на своих. Провести по ним языком. Прикусить.  
Синтаро облокотился спиной о шкафчик, полотенце за что-то зацепилось и медленно поползло с бедер. Дальнейшая борьба с самим собой показалась бесполезной, и Синтаро обхватил левой рукой член.

Глаза закрылись, так было проще думать, что бы он сделал с Такао. Что Такао мог сделать с ним, будь у того желание. Последняя мысль практически заставила Синтаро застонать. Он резче задвигал рукой, старательно представляя вместо нее чужой рот. Что еще?

Синтаро провел свободной рукой по груди, задевая соски. Такао, наверное, мог бы сделать так. И так тоже — он погладил ягодицы. Между ними было мокро от воды, а может быть, от пота. Нет смысла останавливаться на полпути, решил Синтаро, и расставил ноги шире. 

Когда он вставил один палец, ощущение было странным, но не неприятным. Через некоторое время Синтаро вообще перестал замечать, что в заднице что-то есть. Он ввел еще два пальца. Дыхание сбивалось, двигать обеими руками было очень неудобно. Такао не занимался бы такой ерундой. Такао бы трахнул его по-настоящему. Если бы хотел.

Синтаро открыл глаза и сморгнул, пытаясь вернуть зрению резкость. Взгляд упал на квадратики презервативов. И на рукоятку ракетки, торчащую из сумки.

***

Первой связной мыслью Такао было емкое: «Охуеть».

Охуеть. Не то, чтобы он думал, что Мидорима не дрочит. То есть, если честно, так оно и было. То есть… Твою же мать.

Отсутствие телефона Такао обнаружил только придя домой. Сперва он решил не возвращаться в школу, но спустя полчаса понял, что находится в информационном вакууме. Что сделает Мидорима, если не сможет до него дозвониться? А остальные? В общем, обратной дороги было не избежать.

Забытый телефон лежал в шкафчике, о дверцу которого лбом опирался Мидорима. Голый Мидорима. Голый мокрый Мидорима. С рукой на члене и с бадминтонной ракеткой в жопе.

Такао прокашлялся. Мидорима вздрогнул и распахнул глаза.

— Шин-чан, — сказал Такао очень осторожно, — я, кажется, не вовремя?

Мидорима застыл. 

Такао только сейчас заметил, что тот был даже без очков. Очки лежали рядом на стопке аккуратно сложенной формы, а у ног Мидоримы валялось скомканное полотенце. Прямо из душа, что ли? 

Мидорима продолжал молча смотреть. Его щеки порозовели, что было равносильно степени смущения Такао, залейся он краской до ушей. 

Такао неожиданно понял, что тоже чувствует себя безумно неловко.

Как ни дико было сейчас об этом думать, Мидорима был красивым. Может быть, потому что Такао никогда не видел его… таким. Одно дело — мыться рядом в душе и переодеваться друг у друга на глазах, и совсем другое — прилипшие к лицу волосы, расфокусированный взгляд, стоящий член, предательский румянец. Про ракетку Такао очень старался забыть.

Возможно потому, что все это, особенно вместе с долбанной ракеткой, возбуждало. И если участившийся пульс и вспотевшие ладони еще можно было списать на смущение и шок, то растущее неудобство в джинсах было реакцией честнее некуда.  
Такао сглотнул. Ничего не скажешь, отличные обстоятельства, чтобы понять, что хочешь лучшего друга.

Немая сцена затягивалась, но сказать было решительно нечего. Такао сделал пару шагов вперед. Рукоятка влажно блеснула под светом ярких дневных ламп, и Такао ощутимо тряхнуло. Этот гений надел на нее презерватив. Поразительно, он даже здесь смог предусмотреть все до мелочей.

Еще два шага, и Такао подошел к Мидориме почти вплотную. Тот все еще не сдвинулся с места, только грудь ходила ходуном. Такао смотрел на поднимающиеся и опускающиеся ребра, на плоский живот. В голове крутился рой бессмысленных вопросов. Почему у Мидоримы все еще стоит? Почему он настолько дезориентирован? Почему, черт возьми, эта ракетка?..

Такао мог взглянуть Мидориме в глаза, но боялся найти там ответ. И все-таки взглянул.

Мидорима смотрел мимо него. Смотрел, будто бы выжидая. Смотрел так, что Такао спросил:

— Шин-чан, можно я? — он не узнал собственный голос. — Можно?

— Нужно, — вдруг очень хрипло ответил Мидорима. 

И уперся головой в дверцу шкафчика.

Такао понял, что все пропало.

Ракетка немного скользила во влажной ладони. Такао перехватил ее поудобнее и, не слыша ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах, потянул. Мидорима задышал со всхлипами, подался было назад за ракеткой, но будто бы одернул себя и снова застыл. Во рту у Такао пересохло. Он сделал еще несколько движений. Мидорима не дергался и даже не дрочил себе, хотя его левая рука по-прежнему лежала на члене. Такао не выдержал.

— Поздно строить из себя жертву изнасилования, — пробормотал он. — И стесняться тоже поздно. Удовольствие получай, придурок.

Мидорима вздохнул. Такао вынул рукоятку почти полностью и снова ввел, одновременно отбрасывая руку Мидоримы с члена и обхватывая его самостоятельно. Тот наконец застонал, уперся рукой в шкафчик рядом с головой и подался навстречу Такао, который от такого представления сам едва не кончил. 

— Другое дело, — почти выдохнул он, двигая обеими руками в одном ритме. Мидорима тоже подстроился под него, и теперь сосредоточенно сопел в такт. 

Такао смотрел на слипшиеся подрагивающие ресницы, на приоткрытый рот, и думал, что хочет целоваться. Но Мидорима был выше, да еще и стоял к нему спиной, и целоваться было бы сейчас очень неудобно. Еще он думал, что не хочет думать о том, во что выльются их отношения: пусть все идет как идет, а они уж как-нибудь разберутся. Еще он успел отстраненно подумать, сколько же он сам еще выдержит, прежде чем заменит дурацкую ракетку собственным членом, когда Мидорима зажался, прикусил кулак и кончил.

Такао в каком-то оцепенении смотрел, как по дверце стекают мутные капли. Потом он вспомнил про ракетку, но Мидорима, как оказалось, вспомнил про нее раньше. Такао почти с сожалением положил ее на скамейку и только собрался раскрыть рот, как Мидорима схватил его за воротник, резко развернул, приложив спиной о многострадальные шкафчики, и поцеловал.

Такао кончал долго, вжимаясь в бедро Мидоримы и кусая тому губы. Потом, наверное, было что-то еще, но Такао не запомнил. 

А потом уже они сидели рядом на полу, и было так хорошо, что Такао расхохотался.

— Но все-таки, — спросил он несколько минут спустя, вытирая выступившие слезы. — Почему ракетка? Знаешь, такая штука есть, давно уже изобрели, называется фаллоим…

— Талисман дня, — сказал Мидорима, как будто это все объясняло.

— Вот оно что, — Такао присвистнул. — Тогда еще немного, и я начну верить гороскопам.


End file.
